Falsas soluciones
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: Y aquella vez que Itachi entró al local por un café negro, jamás pensó que ese rubio cambiaría su perspectiva. ¿Qué había hecho él, en su vida pasada, para enfrentar esos giros del destino? [Reto ItaDei: Celebremos este día-8 de marzo]


_**Discleimer**_: Los derechos de estos personajes le pertenecen exclusivamente a Kishimoto-san ¬¬, como siempre, una servidora no gana nada con ellos, solo dar una pequeña aportación para este día XD. Por cierto, gracias a **Derama-17** por proponer -e invitarme- a éste nuevo reto ItaDei *^*

.

_._

Título: **Falsas soluciones.**

Día: Día mundial para la prevención del suicidio.

Autor del fic: _R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s._

Autor del manga: Masashi Kishimoto.

.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

La vida da bastantes vueltas. Ese detalle parecía claro para él, aunque poco comprendía esos dichosos _saltos_. Un momento podrías experimentar una situación emocionante y al siguiente instante todo desaparecía, transformándolo en nada. ¿Por qué? Aún no lo sabía, y poco le importaba cuestionarse sobre ello. ¿Una interrogación sin resolver? Posiblemente, pero Itachi estaba seguro que todo inició aquel día. Aquella vez que entró al local por un café negro jamás pensó que ese rubio cambiaría su perspectiva.

¿Qué había hecho él, en su vida pasada, para enfrentar esos giros del destino?

…

»La primera vez que Itachi Uchiha conoció a Deidara fue en la cafetería que solía visitar después de su última clase en la universidad. Estudiaba arquitectura y tenía muchas horas sin dormir por la entrega de proyectos, jamás rechazaba una buena taza de café negro. Esa noche entró al local, ocupando un lugar en la barra junto a otro individuo. Luego le extrañó la ausencia de la chica castaña que siempre le atendía. En su lugar —del otro lado del mostrador— apareció un llamativo rubio con un gafete que decía: _Deidara_. Aún a simple vista, lo consideró una persona inquieta, de carácter explosivo y defensor del arte. Lo notó porqué el joven de cabellera dorada comenzó a expresarse de manera exagerada mientras platicaba con otro sujeto pelirrojo. Cuando por fin terminó la "discusión" sirvió el pedido.

—Aquí tiene, señor.

El menor colocó la taza frente al hombre sentado en el banquillo a su lado derecho.

—¿Café con leche? ¡Yo no pedí café con leche! ¡Ordené un capuchino!

Uchiha arrugó ligeramente los labios y Deidara apretó los puños, intentando no golpear al estúpido cliente. Sin embargo, antes de tomar el café y lanzarlo sobre el rostro del hombre, Itachi jaló la taza a su lado.

—No grite, el café es para mí —pronunció con voz serena—. Enseguida le sirven otro. ¿Cierto?

Itachi también odiaba el café con leche, pero no titubeó al tomárselo, siendo escudriñado por la mirada azulina del áureo, quien sonrió en una muestra de agradecimiento. Para Uchiha no pasó desapercibido aquel gesto, y aunque su semblante serio no lo demostró, pensó que podría conocerlo mejor.

Lástima que a la siguiente noche supo que sólo cubrió el puesto de Ayame por un día.

»La segunda vez que lo encontró, pensó que tenía un doble o un hermano gemelo. Esa noche su amigo Kisame lo arrastró a un bar de mala muerte. Para su sorpresa —y desconcierto—, ese rubio de largos cabellos bailaba sobre el escenario sin camisa, utilizando movimientos bastantes sugestivos. Sus orbes azules se toparon con los brunos, guiñándole un ojo al notar su presencia entre la multitud. Casi parecía bailar exclusivamente para Uchiha. Pero aquel "encanto" desapareció cuando otro tipo subió al escenario y no dudó en manosear al blondo. ¿Se equivocó? Tal vez, Deidara resultó ser un _promiscuo_.

Itachi frunció levemente las cejas, dicha acción le enfermó. Pero no salió, al contrario, subió a la tarima y lo jaló del brazo sacándolo del bar. Deidara no paró de insultarle, recordándole a su difunta madre. Eso no impidió que Uchiha pidiera un taxi y lo metiera de un empujón.

—Eres un aguafiestas-uhm.

Uchiha no respondió, estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta pero los brazos del menor lo impidieron, aprovechando ese desconcierto para unir sus labios en un beso. El moreno quedó estático, y el rubio volvió a sonreír, metiéndose por completo al auto indicándole una dirección al chofer.

¿Qué había sido eso?

»La tercera vez que lo vio, no esperaba encontrárselo en aquella exposición; Arte & Arquitectura. Aunque nuevamente sintió estar frente a un desconocido. Deidara hablaba con los artistas, evaluando sus obras como todo un conocedor. Además, aquel vestuario de diseñador le confundió más. ¿Quién era él? Esa noche le pareció la persona más cínica, pretenciosa y burlesca, casi como si perteneciera a su familia: los Uchiha. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de evaluarlo, casi reaccionó por instinto cuando observó el rostro horrorizado de un artista, miró más adelante y encontró la razón; Deidara sujetaba una estatuilla dispuesto a lanzarla contra el suelo. Parecía un deja vú. Lo jaló del brazo para sacarlo de ahí.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Acaso quieres tener una demanda?

Deidara sonrió de lado, pasándole un brazo por el hombro. Itachi lo miró de reojo.

—No, el loco es él, debería saber que el arte es efímero y debe hacerse pedazos-uhm.

Uchiha negó, apretando el puente de su nariz. ¿En dónde quedó aquel chico que conoció la primera vez?

»La cuarta vez fue más rara que las anteriores. Le pareció alguien completamente vulnerable. Esa tarde pasó por el parque y lo observó sentado en un columpio. Deidara mecía ligeramente las cadenas, manteniendo la cabeza gacha y temblando ligeramente… ¿Sollozando? El cerebro de Itachi le sugirió ignorarlo y continuar su camino, sin embargo su consciencia no lo permitió. Suspiró derrotado antes de caminar hacia él, sentándose en el otro columpio. Al notar su presencia, el rubio levantó la vista topándose con esa intensa mirada bruna, y para sorpresa de Uchiha, Deidara no dudó en levantarse de un brinco, abrazándolo fuertemente.

—Extraño a mi abuelo —pronunció con voz quebrada.

Itachi no supo cómo responder, pero viéndolo tan indefenso no dudó en corresponder el gesto. Por un momento, por un breve instante, le pareció verse a sí mismo cuando lloraba por la muerte de sus padres y hermano menor. ¿Abrió sus propias heridas? Un niño indefenso con la necesidad de un poco de afecto. Acarició los cabellos rubios y el llanto aumentó al doble. Atrapado de su cintura, el mayor lo dejó desahogarse, sin evitar susurrar un: _No estás solo._

Consiente, o inconscientemente, él siempre terminaba ayudando a Deidara.

…

¿Cuál es la ironía de la vida? Un quinto encuentro. Itachi nunca imaginó que los papeles cambiarían, pero lo entendió.

«Él me necesita, y yo a él… »

…

»La quinta vez; una tarde del 10 de septiembre.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, las ráfagas de aire movían sus cabellos brunos y golpeaban su pálido rostro. Cerró sus parpados, escuchando el barullo de la ciudad a sus pies. Unos minutos después, abrió sus orbes mirando el panorama del paisaje urbano. Y sin ningún titubeo, subió sobre la baranda de concreto y volvió a cerrar sus cuencas. No le importaba que bajo él estuvieran más de trescientos metros de distancia. Ocupaba sus pensamientos en muchas cosas, en interrogantes sinsentido:

¿Cuántos minutos duraría su caída? ¿Quién notaría su muerte?

Al escuchar la palabra _suicidio_ la gente se horroriza. No obstante, la persona que lo piensa y lo vive lo representa como un refugio a otra realidad. ¿Una salida fácil? ¿Una falsa solución? Cuando no es suficiente encerrarse en su propio mundo, y las personas de su alrededor desaparecen, parece la única solución factible. Cortarse las venas, asfixiarse, tomar pastillas… las maneras _clásicas_. Pero hasta para suicidarse debían tener valor.

Cualquiera que lo viera ahí, parado al borde de edificio, dudaría que por la mente del genio, perfecto e inteligente, Itachi Uchiha, existía la inverosímil posibilidad de suicidarse. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué lograría que una persona que poseía "todo" en la vida, recurriera a semejante solución? Las razones varían demasiado. Sin embargo, aunque ellos no encontraran respuestas lógicas, la mente de Itachi cavilaba un sinfín de cuestiones al rememorar sus _heridas_: ¿Por qué la vida le quitó lo único que le interesaba en su existencia? No solo la vida de sus padres, sino también le arrebató a Sasuke… ¿Con un solo paso al frente estaría con ellos? ¿Qué pensarían sus progenitores de él? ¿Y Sasuke? Siempre fue su orgullo, su ejemplo a seguir. ¿Su hermano le perdonaría ser un cobarde?

Otra ironía de la vida, escoger el mismo día que —se suponía— debían poner atención a la prevención del suicidio. ¡Ha! Alguien debía estar riéndose de él.

—¿Qué haces ahí, idiota?

La sencilla pregunta capturó su atención, miró de reojo notando la inconfundible cabellera rubia de Deidara.

—Nada.

Deidara iba a soltarle una sarta de insultos. ¿Por qué imbécil lo tomaba? Cualquiera sabría las intenciones de Uchiha. Lo siguió desde que lo vio salir de la cafetería, notar el vacío en esos pozos negros no pasó desapercibido para él. Conocía esa mirada.

—Debes tener tus razones, yo también tengo las mías-uhm.

Y ante la confundida mirada del moreno, el rubio también subió a la barda, justo a su lado. Itachi no esperaba dicha acción.

—¿Eh?

—Yo estoy enfermo, aunque creo que lo sabes —el mayor negó. Deidara frunció los labios antes de explotar—. ¡¿Cómo explicas mi manera de comportarme, maldito bastardo?! —no parecía la manera de hablar antes de "tirarse al vacío", pero nunca podría considerarse una persona paciente. Respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse y explicarse—. Sufro trastorno de identidad disociativo o trastorno de personalidad múltiple —sonrió con melancolía, mirando el tono naranja sobre las esponjosas nubes del cielo—. Comencé a presentar síntomas desde pequeño, desarrollé varias personalidades para defenderme y salir de la realidad. No deseaba pensar en nada. El psicólogo dice que es una defensa porque me culpaba sobre la muerte de mi abuelo.

Itachi volvió a mirarlo de reojo, comprendiendo muchas cosas. Mantuvo una expresión indiferente en su rostro.

—Es bastante complicado.

—¿Qué te parece? ¿Mis razones son mejores que las tuyas-uhm? —bromeó. Así como Itachi podía conservarse impasible, Deidara podía bromear y sonreír hablando de la muerte. Ambos eran bastante extraños. Suspiró cansado—. Lo curioso es que todas mis personalidades hablan de ti, parece que las has cautivado. Y a cada uno de _ellos_ lo has ayudado de diferente manera —quedó pensativo un segundo—. No sé si eso es bueno o malo-uhm.

—No soy perfecto.

—Nadie lo es, idiota.

—Los demás piensan que lo soy.

—Yo no.

—Eso es raro.

Un pequeño silencio los acompañó. Deidara sonrió, extendiendo los brazos.

—¿Sabes que impide que salte ahora?

Uchiha negó.

—Mirarte, y saber que a pesar de ser un maldito arrogante y un idiota con cara de palo… puedo confiar en ti.

Deidara dio un salto hacia atrás, cayó en la azotea y extendió su mano. Itachi lo observó por un segundo, sin dudar en sujetarla bajándose junto al otro.

—¿Te invito una taza de café?

—¿Negro?

El áureo rió con ironía.

—Negro-uhm.

Dándole un golpe en el brazo dio media vuelta, sin embargo no pudo dar más de dos pasos sintiendo como los brazos de Uchiha lo atrapaban, en otra ocasión hubiese soltado un puñetazo al individuo que se atreviera a abrazarlo, pero solo con Itachi haría una excepción. Giró su cuerpo y quedó frente a frente, encontrándose con los labios de Itachi.

No dudó en corresponder.

Lo sabían, ya no estarían solos. Nadie en ésta vida lo está. Desde ese momento poseían un nuevo apoyo, uno al lado del otro.

Y por fin dejarían de buscar _falsas soluciones._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Listo! :3 Aquí está mi contribución para éste nuevo reto (un poquito retrasado u.u). Como dije al principio **__Derama17__** tuvo la idea de proponerlo, y también la cortesía de invitarme n.n No sé que les pareció, pero espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco raro XD. Como saben, siempre escribo con mucho cariño para ustedes, y si les gusta, entonces me animan a continuar ^^**_

_**Aunque debo admitir que cuando acepte el reto con este día, estaba muy inspirada en cuanto al tema, pero ahora no se qué tal quedo, ya que las ideas que tenía en ese momento desaparecieron (?)._. No importa, el chiste es que lo terminé XD**_

_**Creo que es todo, pero antes de irme agradezco una vez más a **__Derama17__**, gracias chica por acordarte de mí :D (y lamento no haberte confirmado, pero con las prisas se me olvido -.-)**_

_**Nos vemos y cuídense mucho! Por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


End file.
